basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
1976 ABA Playoffs
The 1976 ABA Playoffs was the postseason tournament of the American Basketball Association's 1975-1976 season. The tournament concluded with the New York Nets defeating the Denver Nuggets four games to two in the ABA Finals. This was the final year of the ABA. The ABA-NBA merger took place on June 17, 1976. Thus the final game in ABA history was played on May 13, 1976 when the New York Nets defeated the Denver Nuggets 112-106 at Nassau Coliseum in Uniondale, New York. Notable events Julius Erving of the New York Nets was the Most Valuable Player of the ABA playoffs. He won that distinction previously in 1974 and became the only player in ABA history to repeat as the MVP of the league playoffs. On April 28, 1976 the Kentucky Colonels lost the seventh game of their series with the Denver Nuggets. The loss marked the final game for the Colonels and the final game for any ABA team that did not proceed into the NBA with the ABA-NBA merger. The Nuggets and the Nets met in the championship series after posting the two best regular season records in the league. With their 4-3 loss in their opening round matchup with the New York Nets, the San Antonio Spurs concluded their ABA tenure without ever winning a single ABA playoff series. After joining the NBA, the Spurs won 4 NBA championships, the only ABA team that has done so. Score Quarterfinals (1) Denver Nuggets, (2) New York Nets, (3) San Antonio Spurs have division Quarterfinals byes. (4) Kentucky Colonels vs. (5) Indiana Pacers: Colonels win series 2-1 *'Game 1' @ Kentucky: Kentucky 120, Indiana 109 *'Game 2' @ Indiana: Indiana 109, Memphis 95 *'Game 3' @ Kentucky: Kentucky 100, Indiana 99 Semifinals (1) Denver Nuggets vs. (4) Kentucky Colonels: Nuggets win series 4-3 *'Game 1' @ Denver: Denver 110, Kentucky 107 *'Game 2' @ Denver: Kentucky 138, Denver 110 *'Game 3' @ Kentucky: Kentucky 126, Denver 114 *'Game 4' @ Kentucky: Denver 108, Kentucky 106 *'Game 5' @ Denver: Denver 127, Kentucky 117 *'Game 6' @ Kentucky: Kentucky 119, Denver 115 *'Game 7' @ Denver: Denver 133, Kentucky 110 (2) New York Nets vs. (3) San Antonio Spurs: Nets win series 4-3 *'Game 1' @ New York: New York 116, San Antonio 101 *'Game 2' @ New York: San Antonio 105, New York 79 *'Game 3' @ San Antonio: San Antonio 111, New York 103 *'Game 4' @ San Antonio: New York 110, San Antonio 108 *'Game 5' @ New York: New York 110, San Antonio 108 *'Game 6' @ San Antonio: San Antonio 110, New York 115 *'Game 7' @ New York: New York 121, San Antonio 114 Finals (1) Denver Nuggets vs. (2) New York Nets: Nets win series 4-2 *'Game 1' @ Denver: New York 120, Denver 118 *'Game 2' @ Denver: Denver 127, New York 121 *'Game 3' @ New York: New York 117, Denver 111 *'Game 4' @ New York: New York 121, Denver 112 *'Game 5' @ Denver: Denver 118, New York 110 *'Game 6' @ New York: New York 112, Denver 106 External links *RememberTheABA.com page on 1976 ABA playoffs *Basketball-Reference.com's 1976 ABA Playoffs page *RememberTheABA.com page on 1976 ABA playoff series between the Kentucky Colonels and the Denver Nuggets Aba Playoffs, 1976 Category:American Basketball Association playoffs